


that's the third time

by Ship_theboybands



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, also scott and kevin have like very tiny cameos, basically they are busy dorks !!!, but like it's not an angsty fic at all i swear, tw anxiety attack, tw swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_theboybands/pseuds/Ship_theboybands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's the third time I've saved your life!"</p><p>Mitch and Avi live across from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's the third time

———————————————————————-

1.

Mitch knocks on the strangers door at 1am for the first time because Scott is an idiot. 

Mitch has never met the people who live across the hall, but he guesses that, because Scott is an idiot, their first impression of him is going to be ‘that weird, grumpy guy who woke us up in the early hours of the morning because he’s an idiot’; which is totally unfair, because Scott is the one who’s an idiot. 

Scott had been all ‘Mitch I lost my key! Can I borrow yours for two seconds?’ and because Mitch is a saint, and also because he was totally absorbed by the stress of trying to get to class on time,he had said fine. So Scott borrowed his key and then went to spend the night at Alex’s, forgetting to drop it off at Mitch’s uni or leave it under the matt or anything. (Mitch guesses he probably saw Alex’s text asking if he wanted to come over and was just made stupid by his lame feelings and love, or whatever).

And because Mitch lost his phone, he is locked out and cold and tired, still holding his design portfolio which he’d spent the whole day and evening working on, knocking hesitantly on the door of someone he’s never met or spoken to. At one in the morning.

It’s safe to say Mitch is not prepared for a hot guy to answer the door. A hot, gentle looking lumberjack, with great jaw structure and a man bun. He doesn’t even look mad. 

“Can I help you?” He asks, and his voice is so deep and nice and he is so well mannered that Mitch nearly drops his folder.

The guy is super polite, and Mitch is super flustered by his politeness and once he’s explained the situation the guy gets him inside and lends him his phone and starts making tea and asking about Mitch’s designs. The guy is called Avi, and he’s at culinary school, a few years older than him. Mitch crushes on him instantly, and super hard.

So Mitch borrows Avi’s phone, and calls Scott, who is the most apologetic puppy dog in the world and comes back to let Mitch in and also hug him because he is sorry.

Before he leaves, Mitch tells Avi “You just saved my life.”

Avi laughs.

—————————————————————————

2.

This time, Mitch is an idiot. 

Every year the first year students have the chance of being mentored by a designer, and this year it’s only god damn Jonny Johansson. As in, founder and creative genius behind Mitch’s favourite brand of all time. When Mitch’s professor told him he had got Mitch an interview for the spot, he had freaked out.

Today was the day, and he had spent the entire morning getting ready for the interview. He had even dusted, which he’d thought, until he called his Mom in a panic asking how to make his apartment not smell like cheetos, only maids with cute outfits did in movies.

The one thing he’d forgotten, of course, was milk. He had not checked for milk, and now his actual fucking hero was waiting on his gross second hand couch while Mitch nearly had an anxiety attack in the kitchen because all Jonny Johansson had asked of him was milk in his coffee, and Mitch isn’t going to be able to deliver.

So, Mitch slips out silently, and knocks on Avi’s door like a mad man.

Avi doesn’t open the door. Another hot dude answers the door, and Mitch is kind of pleased, but mostly doesn’t have time for this!

“Hi, I’m Kev…” The guy starts, but Mitch cuts him off with a strangled

“MILK!”

“Um…” hot-neighbour-who-Mitch-doesn’t-know frowns, and then suddenly, a hot neighbour who Mitch does know appears.

“Hey, Mitch,” Avi smiles, and hot-neighbour-who-Mitch-doesn’t-know grins at him suddenly with recognition.

“So you’re our hot neighbour!” hot-neighbour-who-Mitch-doesn’t-know laughs, and Avi blushes and punches him.

“No, you’re both my hot neighbours!” Mitch corrects him,” and my ALL TIME HERO is sitting on my couch waiting for tea but i don’t have any milk and i NEED MILK, PLEASE!” Mitch whisper shouts so Jonny wont hear him, and then Avi, without another word, runs back into the apartment, and appears with a carton of milk, in probably less than a second.

“I have never seen you run so fast before in your life,” Kevin muses looking genuinely impressed.

“YOU SAVED MY LIFE AND I LOVE YOU!” Mitch enthuses, grabbing Avi’s face and squishing a kiss to his cheek, before he runs back to try and charm his way into the best opportunity his career has ever had.

—————————————————

3.

You would think that by now Mitch and Avi would be regular friends, who flirted a lot, and were on their way to dating. You would think this, but you would be wrong, because they are both so damn busy.

Mitch wins over Jonny with his designs and is gets the mentorship. Avi, Mitch assumes, is cooking until early hours of the morning if the clanging of pots and pans at four in the morning when Mitch is slaving over his portfolio is anything to go by. 

Mitch’s final exam is coming up, and he assumes Avi’s must be too. He thinks he probably wont see him again until after exams. That is, of course, when Mitch is under the assumption that he wont have an anxiety attack the night of his presentation evening.

He’s been feeling shaky all day, this horrible fucking wobbly feeling in his hands and belly and fingers that he can’t get rid of. It feels just a little bit like the world is ending when he suddenly can’t even stand any more, and has to sit with his head between his knees in the middle of the hallway. It’s just as awful as he remembers them being in high school, sharp breaths and dizziness and ringing in his ears, and then he hears a very clear and careful voice.

“Is it okay if I touch you?” The voice asks, and Mitch manages to shake his head, struggling to slow his breathing.

“Okay. Do you think you can look up?” The voice asks, and Mitch does. It’s Avi, crouching far enough away from him that Mitch doesn’t feel suffocated.

“Just breathe with me, okay?” He says, and so Mitch does.

They sit in the hallway, and Avi counts, and Mitch breathes until everything’s a tiny bit less fuzzy, at which point Mitch leans his head back against the wall and feels like he’s just run a marathon. 

Avi waits a few moments before he asks, “You want water?” and when Mitch nods, he goes and gets him some.

“Well this is humiliating,” Mitch says when Avi gets back, a self deprecating smile on his lips.

“Not at all. My sister used to get them a lot,” He shrugs, and then smiles at him like… in a way that makes Mitch feel stupid, lame feelings.

“Thank you,” He says, “you, like, actually might have just saved my life,” Mitch laughs.

“That’s the third time I’ve saved your life!” Avi grins.

And maybe because of the adrenaline pumping through his veins, and maybe because he’s hot, but mostly because he let Mitch in at one in the morning when he didn’t even know him, and sprinted to get milk for him, and didn’t make him feel awkward for his anxiety, Mitch leans forward and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna hear a fun story? this was written as a prompt from this (http://gothgirlmitch.tumblr.com/post/129232318071/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) and my friend was like '79 AND MAVI!' and i read it wrong and did 76, so like, already i'm a goof. But THEN i wrote the entire thing in the ask box like an idiot?? and didn't think to try save it somewhere before clicking answer?? and so it crashed right before i could send it and i was like 'NO' and hated myself but then i kept refreshing for like five mins and because i am blessed it worked again and HAD SENT THE ANSWER THANK U @the heavens. so yeha what a roller coaster. enjoy.


End file.
